


Curses and spells

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Injury, M/M, don't worry he's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Whose idea had it been to make the slytherins practice with the gryffindors? Everyone knew that some of them couldn't behave themselves, on either house!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Curses and spells

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set in the HP AU that I wrote for [domestic victuuri week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317534/chapters/30479523) last year!   
I hope you enjoy it~

#  **Tuesday, 29th of October: Theme A - Wicked Magic (Curses and spells)**

Whose idea had it been to make the slytherins practice with the gryffindors? Everyone knew that some of them couldn't behave themselves, on either house!

All things considered, Victor thought, he couldn't quite complain. _He_ was fine. Yuuri on the other hand...

They'd been practicing for DADA. It had been an assignment. They weren't supposed to use dangerous curses. A slapping hex, at most. And yet...!

Victor growled under his breath as Yuuri stirred in the infirmary's bed, rushing to grab his hand.

"Yuuri," he murmured, urgently. "Yuuri, can you hear me?"

Yuuri answered with an unintelligible mumble, and Victor winced when he started to cough.

"What happened?" Yuuri asked with a scratchy voice.

"You used protego to stop the curse JJ was going to throw at me when you noticed I was distracted, and then someone else's curse got you and it... well, it was a full body bind curse but it went poorly, and almost choked you. Professor Minako got you out as soon as she noticed, but you had fainted," Victor explained, anxiously. Yuuri nodded, his free hand coming up to his throat to touch softly at his bandage. "I'm going to go get the nurse, don't touch your throat, ok?"

"It's on fire," he complained, hoarsely. Victor fussed with Yuuri's hands to stop him from pulling the bandage away.

"Yes, well, you can tell the nurse yourself, but keep those for now, okay? She put a potion in them that should help you heal faster."

"It's too hot," Yuuri complained again, and Victor sighed.

"Nurse!" he raised his voice, and she thankfully came quickly. Bless nurses. Yuuri whined.

"Off, please," he insisted, and the woman grumbled as she complied.

"Suit yourself. It wasn't a deep wound, but it's definitely going to take some more time to heal, and it would go so much faster with the potion's help. But hey, your choice, mister," she said, sarcastically. Yuuri whined some more.

"You're going to put it on again, aren't you?" he asked, and she nodded mutely. He groaned.

"Can I have some water before you put it back?"

"You could have had water with it _on_" she said pointedly, but immediately conjured up a glass, filling it with water. "Here you go. I'll be going to have a chat with your Professor in a minute, for now let me bandage you up again."

The nurse soaked the bandage in yet more potion before applying it to Yuuri's neck, and he sighed some more, uncomfortably trying to avoid contact with the fabric.

"And for the love of Merlin, stop getting hit by curses! You're the fifth student this week. I can't believe the teachers in this school sometimes..." the woman grumbled as she went away.

Watching Yuuri go back to sleep, neck heavily bandaged and soaked in a healing potion, Victor quietly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
